


(Not Your Ordinary) Secret Santa

by orphan_account



Category: Motorsport RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Christmas Presents, Family Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, Past, Relationship(s), Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's that time of the year. Some are leaving the racing universe, some new colleagues are arriving. What the traditional habit will bring?





	

**Author's Note:**

> In my country, we:  
> 1\. Pick out a name  
> 2\. Have a certain interval to buy a gift (something like 3 days~1 week)  
> 3\. Usually describe our Secret Santa friend before giving the gift, starting with "My Secret Santa is..."  
> 4\. The description can be serious or goofy or even the complete opposite from the person and everybody can comment during it, trying to guess.
> 
> If yours is different, you can tell me below on the comments.

The winner takes it all.

They were at Nico's home in Monaco, drinking, laughing, living la dolce vita. His wife was preparing something fresh and sweet at the kitchen, even if her husband told he'd take care of it. Alaϊa was running from side to side, to her parent's delight (with a hint of worry, watch your step!) then got back to Viviane's lap, like a female mini carbon copy of her father. 

Nothing could actually describe his feeling. A king without a throne, crown, mantle, yet, a sublime feeling of power filled him.  

The current world driver's champion gleamed. "Ok, everybody ready?"  

A shout of excited yeah's filled the organized place. He felt blessed, even not being with the "personification of blessed" anymore as a couple. They understood each other, in every moment, even when they didn't feel like it. It's natural to still meet him in the building, to invite him to eat hamburguers. Lewis was tattooed in Nico's history.

Unsure of doing the honours, the fancy blond asked if someone wanted to start the revelation. Jenson, with a giant box bandaged in red, decided to take the lead.  "Well", he smiled while prepared the paper draft with the description, a bit boozy. "My Secret Santa needs to wash his mouth with soap..." Jenson proudly proclaimed. 

"Go get your gift", Sebastian pokes at Kimi, surely the obscene radios were exactly what Jenson described. He had many examples, like "don't shout there fucker" or "fuck, these cars are not moving out of the way". Kimi looked incredulous to him, replying with the peculiar timbre.

"I'm sure he got you".

Jense stopped for a few seconds, laughing from some unknown reason, pleased with the unique occasion, then returned.

"He's from a European country..."

Sebastian was paying singular attention to the British. Took centuries when he finally noticed everybody looking at him, like the answer was unmistakable.

_"What?"_

"It's Sebastian!", Maurizio cheerfully brushed his fist on the blond hair. Jenson cracked up a bit more on how Sebi's boss acted in informal events. Giving the final clue, he concluded, voice gone slightly emotional. "And he has something we don't have..."

His heart on lock, maybe?

"...Four championships". Every single person applauded and claimed it was the German, certainly. He embraced the older, while Jense whispered.

"Hope you like it".

A chorus requested to see the present too. Seb's face turned pink as he noticed it was a giant panda. Yeah, the one he claimed he left behind in 2007, on a press conference. A bow with a gift tag written: "To Seb, Emily and Matilda. Love, Jenson". The Englishman gave the nod to a other driver. "You shall do your joke, Lew".

Lewis gazed like a child with authorization to act frivolous. He turned on the smartphone's sound. 

 _"Panda, panda, panda_  
_I got broads in Atlanta..."_  

Soon after, switched it off. Nico chuckled over Hamilton's sound choice. Seb was the next one. He cleared up the throat, holding a small blue box. "My Secret Santa is a very angry man..." 

Everybody stared at his face, trying to unveil. Nobody there was angry enough to have this trait as a remarkable charateristic. Seb observed the puzzled expressions. He got exactly what he wished, going outside of a common description. Ironically, he finished the brief speech.

"...And he _never_ told me to calm down during troubled situations."

"Maurizio!" Kimi and Nico exclaimed in accordance. Sebastian confirmed: both were right. The team principal came from the sofa corner he was leaned on, while every single person clapped. Mau quickly opened the box to reveal a super cool pair of shades. 

"The trademark of your team!", Rob admitted the souvenir's utility.

All giggled. The oldest humorously posed with the new frames, then took it off. He started to specify who owned the tiny gift on his hands with a velvet voice. "My Secret Santa is a man of many words..."

"You will win another gift, Seb!" Jenson cutted out the old man's text, earning little bursts of amusement. Arrivabene showed plenty of teeth, back to the distinguishment.

"He's from the Southern Hemisphere..."

Rosberg murmured. "Felipe, I think it's you". The shorter man graciously disbelieved. "Nah".

"And _it's the same for everyone..._ ". The group absolutely blasted off with the impersonation. Kimi immediately went from pale to a hundred tones of red. The Italian clasped him between his arms, without hiding affection. After the public display of tenderness, Kimister exhibited a four leaf clover keychain. 

Personalized on the back, it was written:  _Minä rakastan sinua_.

Kimi glanced at the precious, yet, straightforward gift. Some members of the select group antecipated the opening. "Bwoah". He annotated on his thoughts that this meant he was cherished by their mates.

"My Secret Santa is a nice person", the Finn politely initiated. "One person here is from the same place as him".

Pause. Nico and Sebastian or Jenson and Lewis? Or even Smedley?

"He got a title..." Ok, Robert wasn't the one, one less suspect. "But not only one title..."

Lewis pointed his two thumbs to himself, while people praised him with noises and taps on the rib. Stood up, he sincerely thanked Kims for the goodie, a perfume. His favorite one, how the vodka lover hit the nail on the head? Did he secretly ask for suggestions to someone that knew him better? He dropped the concern-slash-curiosity, sitting on his tall pack, with the two hands placed on the soft cheeks.

"I only know my Secret Santa from the paddocks".

It could be Jense, Felipe or Rob, Mauri evaluated, tongue-tied. Thinking out loud, lately, might be Nico as well. Lewis continued, everybody interested in risk their best shot.

"I don't know if he managed well his former driver life and pop star life..."

Jenson unexpectly clutched Seb's waist and feasted to the air. "Britney!"

Envolted in a cloud of whistles and acclaims, the blond man left his seat and squeezed tight his very best friend. Or best "fill-in-the-blank". The standing-o got more intense, Vivian happily cried, aware of every happening between the two. When everything got calmer, he unwrapped the plastic layers. 

"It's... it's your 2015's WDC trophy". Nico recognized it, close to be speechless. "You didn't have to..."

"Take it", Lewis insisted, "Now we got the same quantity. You deserved as much as me".

He wiped some tears, maginified with the surprise. With the charming gift between his hands, he also spoke. 

"A person told me very sweet things about my...", his voice lightly cracked, "My Secret Santa". And the half-German worked with facts only. However, who? Because the Frank Williams pupils always got the most gentle dialogs, followed by Sebastian's sugarcoated confessions about the ginger Englishman. 

"I don't know much about him, but he makes a South American buddy very happy!"

The place went down in unison, index fingers pointed at Rob. Nico gave a handshake plus a pink gift bag. Inside, a white mug, with mathematic calculus and "trust me, I'm an engineer" in black bold letters. Robert truly loved the gift, but loved even more when Lipe touched his shoulder, then said "I trust you!".

He rose from the couch, with a considerably big gift. Smed never considered himself a man of many words, so he decided to be precise. 

"My Secret Santa is a gift 365 days in a year. I wouldn't have a career without him".

They righteously chanted in support, "Felipe! Felipe!". Some shrill sounds joined the jubilance. The long-time partner explained, as he showed the Batman cool box.

"Since I told you to stay cool, you can use it, or give to Felipinho stay cooler."

Grinning over the genius pun, the shorter pulled him closer, glad such a light appeared in his life.

"Well, mate". Felipe walked towards Jense. "From a retired to a retired!"

As the duo unclosened the box, a shiny new helmet - not too new, it was the one from Brazil 2006 - beamed to him. Jense instantaneously had a flashback to that moment, unique on the pal's career. Grateful for such a symbol, they shared a bear hug.

Just when the parallel conversations were about to re-start, the two amazing girls came over.

"Who wants some cookies?"

**Author's Note:**

> Minä rakastan sinua: "I love you" in Finnish.
> 
> Panda, by Desiigner. Written by Sidney Selby III and Adnan Khan. (C) 2016 G.O.O.D. Music, Def Jam.


End file.
